


Happily

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Community: joss100, Future Fic, Kid Fic, Multi, flashfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-20
Updated: 2008-05-20
Packaged: 2017-10-15 01:05:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/155408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Willow reads a story</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happily

**Author's Note:**

> For my Joss100 table with the prompt "The End"

"And they all lived happily ever after. The end."

Willow closed the book and looked up, smiling at the sight before her. Xander was curled up on the bed, still in his cargos and beater from work. Buffy was curled up facing him, her blonde hair just touching his shoulder. She was dressed in her training clothes and she still had an ace bandage loosely tied around the wrist that rested against Xander's hip.

Between them was little Kendra Joyce Rosenberg-Harris-Summers. She was snuggled against Xander's chest, with some of Buffy's hair clenched in her tiny fist.

Willow pulled the blankets up over her sleeping family and kissed each of them on the cheek before turning off the lights. As she wandered into the kitchen, Willow glanced at the book she had been reading. They had been through a lot in their lives, but she and the others had finally found their happily ever after. In each other.

The end.


End file.
